


Slow Turn In A Fast Dance

by Stiles_and_Derek_adopted_Isaac



Category: Dance-Freeform
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, If you want you can build on this just give credit or something, Im sorry if it isnt good, Its just a basic idea, This is a work i did for LA 1, its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_and_Derek_adopted_Isaac/pseuds/Stiles_and_Derek_adopted_Isaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To think, this whole thing all started with a meddling dance teacher that saw the connection between two enemies before anyone else could, or tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Turn In A Fast Dance

The music ended on a low note. The last round ends on a slow turn in a fast dance. No one in the audience cheers when the couple #49 bows. Then the whole audience erupts in applause when Niccolette and Oliver bow. The couple before them glared so hard at them Nicci thought that she and Oli were going to spontaneously combust.  
Then the announcer said that it was time for the audience to vote. The announcer then told the dancers to go rest and get drinks, if need be. He also told them to get a bite to eat. All fifty dancer competition couples did as told. Some of them sat at the tables designated for the dancers, while others just stood around waiting for the verdict.  
The announcer called twenty-four of the fifty couples out onto the floor. He only called the worst couples out. Doing so by name it took him a half an hour. He then proceeded to tell them as nice as possible that, while they did their best, they were all going home.  
The announcer, after the first half of the dancers left, started to call the other dancers out onto the floor. It was time to see who the best dancers were. There were twenty-six couples left but only twenty five ribbons. Everyone was anxious and jittery. Oli and Nicci were part of the second half of dancers being called, which meant that couple #50 had made it.  
The announcer went from last place to second place slowly. Within the next half hour it was down to Oli and Nicci and one other couple. The other couple was #49. Couple #49’s names were David and Erin. They sneered at Nicci and Oli something fierce.  
The announcer finally called the first place winners. The whole crowd, once again erupted in cheers and applause. The other dancers did so as well. People were congratulating the winners with hugs, handshakes, and smiles as well as words. The announcer smiled at them and handed them their ribbon, congratulating them on a job well done.  
Nicci and Oli went home and hung their ribbon up on Nicci’s living room wall in a picture frame. They won but that didn’t go to their heads. They had wanted to focus on school and future accomplishments. They won scholarships to a school for the arts. Now, nine years later, they both teach classes at the college.  
They were enemies that became dance partners. Then they became friends after spending so much time together. They won first place in a national dance competition, full scholarships, and money for their high-school. After months of skirting around each other they finally become an official couple. Then after almost three years they become newlyweds.  
To think, this whole thing all started with a meddling dance teacher that saw the connection between two enemies before anyone else could, or tried.


End file.
